Dancing with Shadows
by BadassCatNinjaXion
Summary: Allie didn't believe in it. Not really. Not until it slaughtered her family and chased her down. Then she began to realize that when you make deals with devils and dance with shadows there's no backing out; not until the song ends and the last hand's put down... A Slenderman fic. M for blood and disturbing things. See inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its me again, BadassCatNinjaXion, with another random story, and another random'er story to tell behind it! XD **

**This one's going to be a bit of a challenge to write, as it involves fear and terror and gore and disturbing content and I'm not so good at that. I was playing Slender and—yeah. Its one of thooose stories. Please, read and review, and don't hesitate to criticize. However, my Slenderman is not exactly the one you'd find all over the internet, so please, don't get mad if he/it isn't what you expect. (Silent? Boring!) aaanyway, I've gone way off topic so yeah, read and possibly enjoy.**

_DISCLAIMER: Possibly the most serious one yet, I don't own Slenderman, if I did, what would I do with him? Story contains disturbing content, blood, gore, swearing, fear, terror, sarcasm... And Slenderman eating people. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

_Run_!

She ran, hopping over logs and ducking grasping branches, her heartbeat a drum in her ears. She could still see it... still smell the blood...

_They're gone! They're gone and now there's nothing for you there, nothing but pain, so RUN!_

She darted through a thicket like a deer, vaulted off a rock and over a stream, and kept going. Her lungs burned, but she wouldn't—couldn't stop; stopping meant death—

The ringing in her ears began again, stronger, and she abruptly switched directions, her breath huffing from her mouth. _RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN..._

It became her mantra, the sound of her feet hitting the ground, of her heart beating in her chest, as the ringing in her skull deafened everything else...

Flashback:

"_There's no such thing as Slender Man! He's fake, a hoax, he was made up for a forum, you silly thing—"_

_"Then explain those pictures! The kids that went missing! The TALL UNIDENTIFIABLE MAN that always hung around?"_

_"I don't know, the police can't figure out half the cases they take on! Look–you're just scaring yourself for no reason!"_

_"I think therefore I am."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"If enough people believe in it it'll become."_

_"You think that because a bunch of idiots believe in something, it'll come true? Why don't I get a group of retarded hobos around and ask them to believe I won the lottery? Finish your breakfast, Allie, and go to school."_

End Flashback

Thorns ripped into her hands, but she didn't stop. She lost a shoe in the rivermud, and a pebble lodged itself in her flesh so now she was limping, but she still didn't stop. She couldn't. Not after what she had seen. No.

The ringing came again, stronger, then faded, then increased. It was hunting her.

It had her trail. She needed to move, or else she'd end up like them.

_RUN!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, a short—or not so short—note on how this story is written. Its not exactly written in chapters, its one big thing. BUT, if I made it into one huge story not only would it SUCK it would be super loooooooong. (It isn't finished, like most of my work. I'm uploading one piece at a time so I can: One, gauge your reaction, and, Two, work on the parts that need editing. Now, ON WITH THE STORY XD **

With a yelp she took off again, tearing the bloody rock from her foot as she went, biting her lip to divert her mind from the pain. There was a crackling of branches, but she didn't look. She ran, even though it was now in the forest with her–

"No! Stay away from me! I'm not DOING THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then, like a cheetah, skidded around a corner and started climbing uphill. She dug her remaining shoe into a rock and climbed, scrambling up the steep slope, trying not to think about how there was nowhere to run to up here, nowhere to hide. She reached the top, and caught her breath, steadied her heartbeat.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, are you coming over tomorrow?"_

_"Nah, going home to try and beat Slender."_

_"Again? You're obsessed!"_

_She laughed, waving bye to her friend and walking down the sidewalk. Fog was coming in—she wanted to be inside well before it settled.._

_She flipped out her keys to open her house, but then realized it was already unlocked. Huh. Hoisting her laptop bag higher, she opened her front door, squinting a little at the darkness within. She entered her house and closed the door, flicking the light switch behind the door several times. Nothing. The hall remained a murky black._

_Walking a little more cautiously, she peeked into the living room. Someone was sleeping in the lay-z-boy. "Jed," she chuckled to herself before moving on. Her older brother enjoyed sleeping with the lights off, and would go so far as to hit the main breaker for his precious naps. She placed her bag onto the kitchen table and grabbed an apple. Taking a bite out of it, she headed upstairs, which once again, was black as pitch. She passed the bathroom, and headed down the hall to her parents room. And there, her life imploded._

_"Mom, dad, better not be doing anything dirty...OH MY GOD! MOM!" She rushed in, where her mother lay, face down on the carpet, blood pooling in her hair. Her hands shaking, she turned her over, and retched. Her mother was a shell. There was a massive hole in her chest; her ribs were smashed open—and everything inside had been taken out. It looked oh so wrong. "Mom..." She stumbled away from the corpse, wanting to get out of there, when she heard the door click closed._

_Her heart hammering in her chest and her knees shaking, she turned around, looked up and faced..._

_It._

_It was tall, like they said. It wore a tailored black suit, like they said. It had long arms and tentacles that grew from its back like a deformity from hell, and they moved independently, like they said. But it was clinging to the wall like a spider and had her dad hanging from two of those tentacle things, and it had its head buried against her dad's chest, eating from him. She could HEAR it._

_And when she gasped and it looked up, blood running down from where what should have been EYES AND A NOSE and a piece of intestine swinging from a wide grinning mouth, and it SPOKE she realized that sometimes even legends and stories got it wrong. And she realized that she was next._

_"Hello, little girl. Believe in me now?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three is up.. Also: There is swearing in this story. AlsoAlso: if you are confused about anything, pm me! But I wont give out spoilers..XD Read on!**

Her mom was dead. Her father was dead. Jed, too had his innards scooped out like an oyster from its shell, there in the lay-z-boy. She ran, she escaped, maybe because it wanted a chase, but she escaped into the forest, where she had the upper hand. She was raised in Canada—Slender man, was not.

_It killed them! It killed them and ate them and your next!_

_They're gone._

_They're gone and its hunting me..._

The ringing in her ears started so abruptly, she jumped a little.

_Its close. I have to get out of here.._

She looked back down the way she came and was overcome with terror as fog rolled over the ground below. She shivered as a human shape moved within it, then paused. Slowly it looked up, that blank face; and she screamed, throwing herself away from the edge even as a pair of shadowy tendrils slid up over the edge towards her.

_Run..run...runrunrunrunrunRUNRUNRUN!_

She scrambled to her feet and ran away, not daring to look back, don't look, oh god no, its behind me...

_RUNRUNRUNRUNRU—_

Something snatched her feet right out from under her and she fell, hard.

A long shadow fell across her and the ground ahead of her, and she froze.

_This is it..._

And then: _This is it? I'm just going to die?! FUCKNO!_

She scrambled to her feet and started running again. The tentacle hit her broadside this time, and it was like running into a tree. She curled up on the ground, moaning.

Something 'tsk'ed behind, around, and above her. "So much trouble."

She clamped her eyes shut and tried to think of pleasant images. Its voice would not be the last thing she heard before she died... Not if there was a God.

Something wrapped around her ankle and viciously jerked and suddenly she was in the air, upside down, 20–30 feet above ground, and she was looking DOWN at its face, at its eyeless, bald egg head, which suddenly split into a wicked grin filled with needlelike teeth. She screamed, and another tentacle wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. "Quiet. I've never had a meal who complained as much as you."

She gurgled, so it loosened the hold on her throat. "Why... Why are you doing this to me!?" She hacked out, red in the face.

"Because I can," was its reply, and it slowly lowered her towards its mouth.

"Wait!"

It hissed and shook her like a rat, but she went limp and her neck didn't break. "Wait, please!"

"What do you want now?"

"You already killed my entire family! Let me live!"

"Correction. Once you are dead, then I will have killed your entire family."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, ok! I'm back.. And I'm going to update my stuff- starting with DWS! (Sorry for vanishing XD I came into the possession of Minecraft. Such a devilishy delightful program :3 also I'm back at school WooT! Ok anywaaaay... Yeah, Badass Cat is back! yaay!**

**Same old same old, major disturbing stuff, tons of Slenderman being creepy- :( i do not go for that 'Slenderman is a rapist thing', that's just WRONG. (Which is kind of the point, but meh..) Yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! thanks to those who do, and SHAME ON THOSE WHO DON'T! Lol jk, Its not such a big deal, but hey, who knows? I might be tempted to update faster... ALRIGHT, ENOUGH RAMBLES! ON WITH THE STORY!**

-—

Allie was trapped within a nightmare from which she could not escape. Dangling upside-down before those teeth, those long, needle sharp teeth..

"Please..." She whimpered, her face buffeted by its foul breath; "Wait!"

She was crying now, tears running from her eyes, dripping through her hair, falling onto the leaves below. "Please don't kill me— I –I'll do anything..."

It paused again and tilted its head, a soft hiss coming between its jagged fangs. And then its deep, hollow voice. "Anything?"

She shivered, as it lowered her a little, eying her.

"Anything," she whispered, sealing her fate.

With a hiss it dropped her onto the ground and stepped back. Allie scrambled to her feet as it spoke again.

"Find me someone I _can_ kill. Bring them to me. But be warned..."

It leaned down so its mouth was level with her face. "If you try to use this opportunity to escape, to plot, or to alert anyone else, I will make the rest of your life a living hell. You will _beg_ me for death. _Are we agreed_?"

She nodded, terrified. "Yes."

"Bring me prey. In return, I shall not eat you. NOW GO!" It returned to its terrifying height and loomed over her as Allie regained her natural motor functions and she ran away, as fast as she could, back towards civilization.

Allie's feet led her aimlessly through the city. Finally, they led her back to her house. As she stood on her sidewalk, staring dully at her carefully manicured lawn, her best friend Tricia raced over and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Allie! I just heard! Oh my God, Allie, I'm _so_ sorry!"

Her friend held her for a moment, then backed off, when Allie didn't return the embrace, but continued to stare at the green grass as if it alone held all of life's answers. Tricia suddenly gasped, pulling Allie around to face her.

"Allie, what are those marks around your throat?" Tricia frowned, pulling Allie's hair away from her friend's neck. "Were you _choked!?"_

"No, I..." Allie looked up into Tricia's pale blue eyes and realized that she felt nothing, absolutely nothing, for what she was about to do. "Tricia, would you come with me?"

_Bring me someone I can kill. _

Tricia nodded, and smiled, relieved that her friend had stopped being so brooding. "Of course, Allie. Where are we going?"

"Into the forest."

She would never be able to forget the look in Tricia's eyes as It broke her neck. Allie curled up in a ball, refusing to acknowledge what she had done , as It dangled Tricia's corpse upside down and chomped down into her like a ripe fruit. She turned away as blood spattered the ground.

She felt sick.

Sick in the head,

Sick in the body,

Sick in the soul.

"We were childhood friends."

She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the image of the monster cracking open Tricia's ribcage and feasting on what was inside, but she couldn't block out the sounds, or the smell. She retched anyway, despite her attempts to control her churning stomach.

"Humans have such weak constitutions," It hissed down at her before returning to its meal. Wiping her mouth, Allie relocated herself to a sufficiently far stump, placed her head between her knees, and cried.

At length however, she looked up to see It looking down on her, blank face smeared with dripping blood. Its suit, however, was spotless, she noted, somewhat detachedly.

"What do you want?" She hiccoughed, glaring up into its white, expressionless face, a pool of anger boiling over her sadness, transmuting it into fuel for her hatred fire.

"I did what you wanted. Aren't you going to leave me alone now?"

There was, what her literature teacher would have called, a 'pregnant pause.'

"No."

And then It wrapped a tentacle around her waist and hoisted her upside down into the air again. Allie was silent for a single shocked second, as her brain processed this new situation. Then she was kicking and swearing and raising all hell. She no longer cared if she lived or died.. She was beyond caring.. Life was too fucked up for her, she was too fucked up! Let It kill her! She'd go down laughing...

"FINE! KILL ME THEN!" She hollered up at It after several moments of futilely yanking at the tentacle that held her. "THIS—YOU! I... Trish..." At least she would see her friend again... and her parents. But it just kept walking. Allie felt a flash of fury. how dare It ignore her! She pummelled her fists against its side when it made the mistake of bringing her too close To its body. "Well?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

It growled suddenly and brought her up in front of its face. Allie could smell the blood on Its breath. "Quiet, or I'll bash you against a tree to gain a few hours of silence. I'm not going to kill you—I promised. But you're coming with me."

Allie closed her eyes as it righted her in the air and began to quicken its pace.

"Where are we going?"

It didn't answer, just kept walking.

Allie tried again, louder. "I SAID—"

It snarled at her, but she just raised an eyebrow at it, unimpressed.

"I'm starting to regret my generous deal, Alice!"

_Alice_. The name on her birth certificate, the name her mother used to croon while combing her hair.. _Nobody_ called her Alice, least of all this _thing!_

"You can't hunt for yourself, can you?" She snapped suddenly, realizing something.

It was silent and Allie grinned.

"Aha!" She cried out, lifting a accusatory finger. "I was righ—"

Without so much as a warning, Allie was flung against the trunk of a tree. The last thing she processed was Its voice.

"If you wake, which should be in the next hour or so, I will divulge more of our destination then. If not... I guess I'll have my next meal _early_... " there was a sinister chuckle, and then she slipped into folds of soft blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5 is up XD**

**BEWARE OF DISTURBING THINGS IN HERE!**

_Aliiiiiiiccccceeeee_...

Allie opened her eyes and groggily blinked. She was in a clearing, alone. There was a stream running nearby, but that was the only sound.

She sat up, rubbed the back of her head. The trees were tall, and sunlight streamed through them.

She stood, feeling a pounding start in the back of her skull.

"So, you're awake."

The growl came from nowhere and everywhere at once, and she spun around until she tripped and fell, sprawling out on the grass. She looked up, just as It dropped something. It was a dead body. She screamed as the corpse bounced and its head rested between her legs. It was another teenager, a boy with curling blond hair and staring green eyes much like her own. Only, she wasn't dead. He looked up at her with terror, and blood stained his lips. From the smell, he wasn't _completely_ eaten.

She looked straight up at its bloodstained blank face. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Half of its head cracked open to reveal the needlelike teeth of its mouth. The long, snaking tongue washed around its non-existent lips, cleaning the blood from its skin. "Feed."

Allie's jaw dropped open as she realized what it wanted. "I'm not going to _eat_ him!"

It bent down and brought its face close to hers. "You need to keep your strength up. Feed."

Allie shivered and crawled away from the teen, who's head hit the ground with a thump. She wrapped her arms around her knees. "No!"

A long black tentacle wrapped around the corpse's waist and dragged it over to her. Its face appeared on the other side of her shoulder. "If you do not eat, then I shall force feed you, Alice."

She shivered as it brought the body closer, frantically thinking of a way out of the situation.

"I can't eat human raw!" She snapped, finally.

It tilted its head and growled, but pushed the corpse off to the side. "Why not?"

_Because I'm not a man eating monster!_ She wanted to scream. Instead, she said,

"I'm not like you are. It'll make me sick."

"How do humans consume human flesh, then?"

Allie wanted to shout at it, she wanted to laugh at its naivety, but something told that would not be a very good idea.

So she sighed. "We cook our meat."

"_How_?"

Allie felt ice creep down her spine. "You really want me to eat him?"

"Yes, I do. "

She groaned. "We cook with fire."

"_Explain_."

She turned her head to look at it, then recoiled with a sharp cry; Its face was nearly touching her own. "Explain to me how humans utilize fire in their hunts."

Allie scrambled away from it, and swallowed. "First of all, humans do not _hunt_."

"What do humans do then?" It challenged, doing that freaky thing where Its size fluctuated as if it was made of fog and nothing more.

Allie opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it. "We... We forage," she finished lamely.

It snarled and scrunched up its face. "If you hunted, you'd have no need to 'cook.' Now how do you do such a thing?"

Allie shrugged. "Do you have a lighter?"

Its mouth closed, smoothing out its facial features.

"No? Okay, a match? Got one in that suit of yours?"

No reaction. Allie felt a smile begin to stretch her lips. She could yet turn this to her favour. "Flint? A magnifying glass? Two flat sticks?"

"Sticks there be plenty of, but none suited to your purposes."

"Wonderful. Well than, I can't eat from this corpse, although it does look _lovely_ and I do appreciate the thought..."

"Why do you do that?"

Allie frowned. "Do what?"

"Speak like that."

It wrapped a tentacle around the corpse and hoisted it up. "You speak in that tone, as if I'm incapable of understanding you."

Was it referring to her ...sarcasm?

"I didn't know I was."

It grunted and hauled the corpse away. "Stay. I'll find you fire."

Allie's mouth dropped open. She was not a dog! And where would she go, anyway?

With an irritated sigh she watched it vanish among the trees–it really could camouflage itself; soon it was gone, and she stood up to explore her surroundings. _Stay. As If._

The trees seemed to just get bigger the deeper she went, until they became so big she could walk around them for 300 large strides without reaching her starting point.

Finally, at the base of one such tree, she came across a sight that made her bend over and regurgitate all that was in her stomach, including her breakfast from the morning before.

A pile of corpses.

All were hollowed out and dried, their flesh stretched over their bones like a macabre drumskin. They had their eyes and tongues missing, and all their organs, from what she could see. What was more, the men had no genitalia, and the woman no breasts.

Did this monster eat _everything_?

And the way that the arrangement was all piled neatly up suggested that it gorged on them all at once.

So... It ate Tricia just to..._what_?

Make her feel good—when its meal size was actually a whole family? _Two_?

_Of course,_ her mind facepalmed itself, _mom, dad, her, Jed. Full course meal. But it had her lure Trish in..._

She ran back the way she came before she was sick again.

_So_ _if it could hunt..._

What did it want her for? She really didn't want to think about it, not right now...

She was staring into the stream, watching the little silvery fishies dart around underwater, when It returned and they scattered.

Smart fish.

She turned around and opened her mouth to say something sarcastic when It dropped two smallnpropane tanks in front of her on the grass and she scrambled backwards.

"Holy shit!"

It laid the corpse down beside them and stood to its full height. "I've brought you means to cook, Alice."

"Cook?! You brought me means to make a _bomb_!"

It growled and stood the tanks upright. Then arranged the corpse against them in a fastidious sort of way.

"You will cook and eat or you will eat. It does not matter to me."

Allie scooted away from the potential bomb. "How?"

It picked up a rock and weighed it. Put it down, unsatisfied. Its tentacles went hunting for bigger rocks, until finally, with a happy hiss, it uprooted a boulder and tested its weight. "It will do."

Allie scrambled to her feet and ran, just as it tossed the boulder at the tanks...

There was a flash of white, then what felt like a shockwave as the gas exploded inside and burst through the metal tanks, torrenting upwards in a monumental pillar of fire before hissing and dying slowly down into a tame bonfire.

Allie rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly to get rid of the spots that floated before her vision.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected."

She jumped as its head appeared over her left shoulder, peering—(or she thought it was peering; when it had no eyes it was hard to tell) at the bonfire and the smoking human corpse beside it. It cautiously stalked over to the half eaten teenager, prodding him this way and that before lifting its head and announcing: "Your meal is cooked."

Allie hesitantly walked over, unable to comprehend what she was about to do-when she saw her 'meal.'

It wasn't cooked, it was charbroiled.

Still, she thought, as she peeled a strip of blackened flesh off the blackened thing's arm and gingerly put it in her mouth beneath its eager gaze.. she couldn't taste it now...

She was wrong. The taste was terrible and it made her want to gag. The piece of meat in her mouth was so dry, it was almost like chewing on a strip of beef jerky, except...

_I'm chewing on human._

The thought, that she was trying to consume another person's arm made her gag and puke again, until all she was bringing up was bile. She shivered uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. "I can't! I can't eat ...h- Human flesh, I just can't..."

She buried her head in her arms and shook, the sour acidic taste of bile coating her tongue.

She heard a sharp cracking noise and flinched as something hot prodded her arm. "Eat. You'll get used to it."

"No," she moaned, looking up at what it was offering. The arm that had been furthest from the fire, and less burnt. The golden skin glistened with grease and the smell... "No, I can't.."

"You _can_, and you _will_. Do not make me feed you, Alice. It will be _much_ unpleasant for you."

Allie shivered and took the arm, trying to imagine that it was nothing more than an oversized drumstick. Turkey, perhaps.

She held it up to her lips and squeezed her eyes shut.

And she took a bite.

The meat was very tender, and as she pulled away, juices ran down her chin. She chewed hesitantly, then swallowed with a shudder, the old adage running through her mind:

_Tastes like chicken._

_Human tastes like fucking KFC. What's wrong with me...?_

Behind her, she heard a bone chilling series of snaps and cracks as it chomped down onto the rest of the corpse. Allie turned, and wished she hadn't.

It had half of a leg hanging from its jaws, and it was chomp-chomping on the bones like a dog. What was more, its saliva seemed to be dissolving the tough chunks, turning them into a dark soupy mix. It tilted its head back and Allie watched its throat bulge and contract as it swallowed the lot, finishing by snapping that leg between its teeth and gulping. She turned away as it snaked its tongue out to clean its face and shuddered.

The internet myths weren't right at all.

"Ready?"

Allie put the arm down and composed herself. She turned and stood. "Yeah, I guess."

The meat gave her a warm, heavy feeling. It made her feel full, and although it was wrong to feel like that, Allie enjoyed it.

It growled and snaked a tentacle around her waist, and once again, lifted her into the air.

The feeling made her a little dizzy, but she closed her eyes until she was level again.

"If I ask you where we're going will you bash me against a tree again?"

It growled, then coughed. Then repeated the motion.

_Its laughing at me,_ she realized, as the noise got louder.

"Only if you ask incessantly."

Ah.

"Where are we going?"

It turned its head towards her. "To where the prey are."

And that was that.

Allie closed her eyes, feeling the meat in her stomach settling, and the motion all around her. It made hardly any noise when it walked. Slowly she drifted off to sleep


	6. Update Notice

Hai everyone :3

**THIS IS IN All STORIES. ITS A LETTER OF SORTS AND PERTAINS TO ALL STORIES SO THATS WHY ITS HERE :P**

(That was the longest freaking title ever xP)

Ok!

I have some good news and some bad news..  
Good news, I'm back and stuff! *scattered applause from nowhere*  
Bad news, if some of you have stories I've reviewed on then you know, and for those who don't...  
MY IPOD WAS LOST IN THE WOODSTTnTT

Yes, blame Slenderman :/

_**slenderman appears* HEY!'_

So all my stories:  
OARW, DWS, 99problems (which is getting more and more popular :/) and Impending Madness,  
(I don't count CentralDaze or Dividend, no one reads them) the parts I had planned out, have to be...

*sigh*  
Rewritten -.-  
Yeah. It sucks ...  
I'm so sorry _  
XP I'mma make Slenderman PAY for dis ...  
DWS FANS.. ATTAAAACK!

**_slenderman *runs away*_

Lol jk jk...  
*sigh*  
But seriously, this is why there have been no updates..  
So yeah.. :/  
*poofs somewhat disheartendly*  
_-_  
_**Sterling Red appears** _  
_'what the-?! Oh riiight.'_

_*pulls out a set of cue cards and starts reading from them*_  
_'Please-'_  
_*Looks at cue card again*_  
_'Please PM BadassninjaXion if you have any issues or.. Concerns. Also if...'_  
_*rolls eyes.*. 'seriously? Whatever.. Lets see.. Oh, and also if you just want to talk. She's a lonely, talkative person. ' *tosses cards away and vanishes*. F this. I'm out.'_

:)  
(Please pm me for Ideas and stuff too.. And well yeah. -.- I need Muses TTwTT  
~Xion, BadassCatNinja :3


End file.
